Luna Llena
by Suiseki
Summary: Phoenix Wright y Miles Edgeworth gozan de una vida amorosa muy buena, además de sus paciones en la corte, pero un día descubrirán que la Luna Llena no es buena...
1. Chapter 1

Este fic me salió de repente no lo tenía contemplado entre los posibles fics que realizaría, y es un fic Yaoi así que si no te gusta este género es mejor que no sigas.

Por cierto este fic será corto de dos capítulos nada más, está basado en el mundo de phoenix wright ace attorney.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney son de Capcom.

Advertencias: Lemon.

Dedicatorias: Este fic va dedicado especialmente a mi mejor amiga Shizenai por su cumple y porque le prometí un regalo sorpresa jojojojo, así que espero que lo disfrutes.

Y también que lo disfruten todos aquellos que les guste el género Yaoi, sin más que decir aquí el primer capi.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Llena<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

La carrera de abogado no era nada fácil, ya que había que tener una gran mente para aprenderse todas y cada una de las leyes, así como tener un criterio didáctico para poder hacer hipótesis de los posibles hechos que pudieron haber pasado en un caso y así tener un poco mas de evidencia si la hipótesis era correcta.

Pero para el Señor Phoenix Wright esto era pan comido, su carrera iba de maravilla, tenía un gran talento y en el bajo mundo era conocido como "el señalador protestante", tenía la manía de señalar con su dedo índice al culpable diciendo "Protesto" y no solo en el mundo laboral le iba bien, si no que también en lo sentimental, había encontrado a su pareja perfecta, su media naranja, esa persona que le llenaba el espacio vacío que alguna vez sintió, era nada más y nada menos que el fiscal Miles Edgeworth.

Ellos ocultan su relación al público, no quieren tener ningún tipo de rumor o periodistas acosándolos todo el día, así que solo ellos sabían que se amaban.

Phoenix se encontraba en el baño de la corte mirándose al espejo, se estaba preparando mentalmente para su próximo juicio, tenía la seguridad de que su cliente era inocente y lo iba a demostrar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¿Nervioso Phoenix? –Le decía su adorable amante.

-No

Mientras Miles revisaba que no hubiera nadie en el baño, Phoenix lo seguía con la mirada.

-No hay nadie, lo he revisado antes.

-Solo quería cerciorarme.

Miles abrazo a su querido Phoenix y lo beso.

-Espero un gran juicio de tu parte, tengo muchas armas en tu contra, si sales de esta, ten por seguro que esta noche será inolvidable.

Phoenix sonrió ante tal desafío de su amado, pero era verdad en los juicio se trataban como lo que eran un abogado defensor y un fiscal, no implicaban sus sentimientos mutuos en esos asuntos.

-Bien acepto tu desafío.

Miles sonrió y salió del baño mientras Phoenix se echaba un poco de agua en la cara para luego irse al juicio.

Al poco tiempo cada uno estaba en sus posiciones, se miraron fijamente e interiormente se decían "Suerte", después el juicio dio comienzo…..

Como era de esperarse el juicio no era nada fácil, Miles le ponía muchas trabas y lo complicaba mucho, pero Phoenix no se iba a dar por vencido e iba a encontrar una solución.

El juicio se trataba básicamente de un asesinato de 6 personas, y el cliente de Phoenix era el principal sospechoso, ya que todas las evidencias apuntaban hacia esta persona.

Hubo varios recesos durante el juicio pero Phoenix estaba tranquilo, sabía que esa corazonada que tenia no le iba a fallar.

Y al final así fue, Phoenix pudo demostrar que su cliente era inocente, su presión psicológica contra los testimonios de los testigos hizo que uno de ellos dijera cosas demás y de ahí se las apaño para sacarle toda la verdad, que en realidad a las victimas las durmieron junto con el cliente y mientras dormían las mataron pero dejaron a uno con vida para echarle toda la culpa y así simular que lo había hecho inconscientemente, el cliente estaba más que contento con el veredicto final.

-Muchas gracias Señor Phoenix, me ha salvado y por fin se ha podido capturar al verdadero culpable.

-No hay de qué-Decía Phoenix un poco avergonzado.

De pronto Phoenix sintió una palmada en su espalda y volteo para ver al culpable de tal acción.

-Buen trabajo Phoenix te veo en mi apartamento a las 8pm –Le dijo Miles casi en un susurro.

El crispado solo asintió.

Al poco tiempo nadie había en la corte, cada uno se había marchado a donde pertenecía.

Phoenix había llegado a su apartamento, se quito el saco y se aflojo un poco la corbata y se sentó a ver un poco de televisión, pero no lograba apartar la vista del reloj de pared que tenía en la sala y apenas eran las 4pm se le estaba haciendo eterno el tiempo, quería que el reloj avanzara más, tenía mucha curiosidad de que estaría preparando Miles.

Mientras tanto Miles entro discretamente a una "sex shop", pero antes se cercioró de que nadie lo hubiese seguido o que lo estuvieran observados, se apenaba muy fácil con esos temas.

-Buenos días Señor, ¿Algo en especial que busque? –Le dijo uno de los empleados del lugar.

Miles tartamudeo, al final se puso muy nervioso.

-Supongo que es su primera vez por estos lugares, así que tranquilícese y dígame que desea y dependiendo de lo que me diga puedo hacerle muchas recomendaciones.

Al final Miles pudo hablar pero no del todo ya que lo decía en un susurro y apretando los dientes que no se alcanzaba a distinguir que era lo que él quería.

-Lo siento Señor, no puedo entender que trata de decirme… ¿si hablara un poco mas fuerte?

-Lo siento…., un vibrador, condones y lubricante…. Por favor….

-Muy bien, le daré mis mejores recomendaciones en cuanto a nuestros productos y le garantizo que tanto como usted y su pareja lo disfrutaran bastante.

Esas palabras que dijo el vendedor le agradaron a Miles e hizo que sonriera maliciosamente.

En poco tiempo el recibió los productos y pago por ellos, y como entro también se fue discretamente, aunque una vez que puso un pie en su fervoroso coche rojo acelero lo mas que pudo para perderse de esa cuadra, después desacelero y se fue con calma a un centro comercial y compro algo de cervezas y botanas y después se fue a su apartamento.

Phoenix no podía creer que solo había pasado una hora desde que llego a su apartamento, el se decía a si mismo que era demasiado desesperante cuando algo bueno te espera…

Al final el show que estaba viendo a través del televisor lo noqueó de tan "divertido" que estaba y se quedo dormido.

Y así el tiempo paso volando, Miles ya había preparado todo, las cervezas en el refri, las botanas en la sala, los objetos de "amor" en su cuarto, ya solo faltaba su amado que al parecer no llegaba y ya habían pasado 5min era raro que llegara tarde así que decidió llamarle a su celular.

Como era de esperarse Phoenix se había quedado completamente dormido que no se cercioro de poner alguna alarma y al final la llamada de Miles lo despertó, contestó el teléfono y antes de que pudiera saludar lo único que escucho fue:

-¿Vas a venir o no vas a venir? Responde.

Rápidamente su mirada se fue a ese reloj que tanto odio en el trascurso del día y que ahora le mostraba que eran las 8:07pm

-Dios que tarde es, lo siento Miles me quede dormido, enseguida voy.

Y solo escucho el click del teléfono ni siquiera escucho un "bien aquí te espero" o algo similar, era señal de que se había enojado.

Así que velozmente se fue a su coche y manejo como pudo hasta llegar al apartamento de su amado.

Miles ya conocía el motor del coche de su amado así que no batallo en identificarlo y antes de que tocara el timbre ya la puerta la había abierto.

-Bienvenido.

-Lamento la tardanza.

-Pasa.

Mientras pasaba Miles cerró la puerta y luego abrazo por detrás a su amado, Phoenix volteo y se encontró con unos hermosos labios y se besaron profundamente.

-Que buena bienvenida Miles.

-Calla, ahora vamos a beber algunas cervezas.

-Oh que gran idea.

Miles se dirigió a la cocina mientras Phoenix se ponía cómodo en la pequeña sala de aquel apartamento.

La voz de Miles resonó en aquella sala:

-Fue un gran juicio, me hubiera decepcionado si no hubieras salido adelante, ese es mi Phoenix-Dijo gustosamente Miles.

-Gracias-Respondió.

Al poco tiempo Miles llego con el repertorio de cervezas y los dos comenzaron a beber y comer botanas, charlaron acerca del juicio y una que otra vez chocaron las botellas para celebrar la pequeña victoria del abogado.

-¿Miles?-Inquirió el crispado.

-Dime.

-Estoy muy intrigado... que es lo que tienes preparado.

-Todo a su tiempo mi querido Phoenix, ven vamos al balcón, esta noche es luna llena, seguro que hay una buena vista.

-Bien

Los dos hombres se dirigieron a dicho balcón, bromearon un poco con dejarse caer del balcón, pero era verdad la vista era impresionante y la luna llena iluminaba perfectamente el vecindario.

Se quedaron concentrados viendo el espectáculo que la luna les proporcionaba, pero sus ansias eran obvias y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo los dos se miraron y se acercaron poco a poco hasta estar frente a frente.

-Phoenix, te prometí una noche que jamás olvidaras y lo voy a cumplir.

Phoenix estaba muy contento y se preguntaba qué era lo que había planeado su compañero, pero se dijo a si mismo que se iba a dejar llevar.

-Adelante, lo estoy esperando ansioso.

Miles lo tomo de las manos y lo beso, para después llevarlo hasta su cuarto... se besaban frenéticamente hasta que casi perdían el aliento, aunque esos besos tenían un sabor a alcohol pero no les importo, Miles empujo a Phoenix a su cama y seguía besándolo, cada uno podía sentir el calor del otro, Miles mordisqueaba el cuello de Phoenix mientras iba retirando la corbata y desabotonando la camisa.

Cada uno se dio cuenta que estaban comenzando a tener una erección, enseguida lo notaron porque estaban tan pegados que podían sentir todo.

Al final los dos quedaron sin camisa, Phoenix empezó a jugar de travieso y subió su rodilla derecha para frotarle esa parte que se había puesto sensible.

Los pequeños gemidos de Miles indicaban que lo disfrutaba, pero él no iba a caer ante tal placer y también quiso hacer una de sus maniobras, así que como pudo, desabotono el pantalón de su compañero y le metió mano, primero se lo masajeo suave para después cambiar a una masturbación brusca y eso le encantaba a Phoenix y quedo rendido ante Miles.

-Bueno es hora de poner en práctica lo que pensé, así que despídete de lo que te queda de ropa-Dijo muy seguro Miles.

Phoenix estaba disfrutándolo tanto que solo asintió, mientras se quitaba lo que le quedaba de ropa al igual que Miles.

Miles busco los accesorios que había comprado.

-Phoenix…. Mira lo que tengo aquí

Phoenix volteo hacia su compañero y se quedo un poco sorprendido, por su mente no había pasado esa posibilidad del vibrador… ya ahora lo iba a experimentar.

-Con lo poco que llevamos de amantes supongo que un día teníamos que probarlo ¿no es así?

-Así es y hoy es el día, ahora te preparare como siempre lo hago-Dijo Miles.

Phoenix muy obediente separo sus piernas para que empezara el proceso.

-Que buena vista-Dijo Miles.

Phoenix se sonrojo un poco.

Después Miles puso lubricante en su mano derecha y también lo puso en ese orificio de Phoenix, comenzó a introducir un dedo… y luego dos hasta tener tres.

Phoenix solo se podía retorcer, los dedos de su amado hacían que se volviera loco.

-Bien parece que ya esta lubricado, entonces es hora de poner a nuestro amiguito.

Poco a poco Miles le fue introduciendo el consolador y con cada vez que se iba metiendo mas Phoenix no pudo soportarlo y su voz empezó a gemir y a moverse y de sus labios salían unas sutiles palabras que lo caracterizaban.

-Pro…tes…-Pero al final no pudo terminar su frase.

Aunque Miles le adivino el pensamiento y enseguida respondió.

-Protesta denegada-Rio maliciosamente.

Una vez que lo tenía metido todo, Miles lo encendió y el vibrador empezó a hacer su trabajo.

Phoenix se retorcía, gemía y de vez en cuando miraba a su amante con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, ya que al principio fue doloroso pero luego todo ese dolor se convirtió en placer y más cuando su compañero, empezó a hacerle sexo oral mientras el vibrador aun seguía dentro de Phoenix.

Miles empezó suavemente a lamerle el miembro, tocando la puntita de este con su lengua, Phoenix estaba volviéndose loco, agarraba con fuerzas las sabanas y gemía con ímpetu, luego Miles cambio su táctica y empezó a chupárselo frenéticamente.

Con el placer que le provocaba el consolador y el goce que sentía con la lengua de Miles tocando esa parte sensible, no pudo soportarlo mucho tiempo cuando ya se había corrido.

-Vaya te viniste mas pronto de lo normal-Rio Miles.

-¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?-Dijo Phoenix en un tono jadeante.

-Mira mi miembro esta goteando, verte así me excita aun mas, prueba-Le dijo Miles.

Phoenix muy obediente le regreso la movida, también le empezó hacer sexo oral, aunque aún seguía teniendo el vibrador en su interior e hacia que varias veces hiciera maniobras con su lengua que antes no hacía, eso le sorprendió a Miles, pero le fascinaba ahora el estaba teniendo placer, al poco tiempo también el se vino aunque tardo mas.

-¿Rico no es así?

-Por supuesto.

Mientras sus penes volvían a tener una erección, se siguieron tocando y besando y una vez que los dos estuvieron fuertes nuevamente, Miles prosiguió a quitarle el consolador a su amado y ponerse un preservativo para continuar con la acción.

-Ahora es mi turno mi querido Phoenix

El orificio de Phoenix estaba muy mojado así que era fácil de entrar en él, Miles se aprovecho de eso para meterle completamente su miembro, primero empezó con movimientos suaves, Phoenix se veía contento y eso le gustaba a Miles y su ritmo empezó a acelerar con movimientos más fuertes, quería que Phoenix gritara todo lo que quisiera, adoraba escucharlo cuando estaba lleno de placer.

-¿Más fuerte?-Preguntaba con ironía Miles porque claramente la cara de Phoenix lo pedía.

-Siiii-Le contesto.

Así lo hizo, lo embestía con más fuerza y más rápido y Phoenix gritaba de placer, pero no era el único porque los dos estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo, así que también Miles lo estaba sintiendo y gemía junto con Phoenix.

Phoenix fue el primero en venirse y después Miles saco su miembro y se quito el condón se lo estrujo un poco y lo derramo en el abdomen de Phoenix.

Estaban cansados, pero sin ninguna duda, estaban felices lo habían disfrutado mucho más que las otras veces.

Pasaron algunas semanas, tanto Miles como Phoenix siguieron teniendo citas a lugares donde nadie los conocía, cenas, toda clase de cosas que haría una pareja, y en sus mentes quedaba ese recuerdo de la noche más placentera que tuvieron aunque la volvieron a repetir varias noches después incluso en el día….

Pero cuando los dos se encontraban nuevamente en un juicio paso algo extraño, algo que jamás pensaron que sucedería.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Fin del primer capi XDDD, espero que haya sido de su agrado nos vemos en el segundo capi y espero sus reviews XD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Al fin tengo la última parte de este fic, Shizenai que lo disfrutes ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Phoenix estaba muy concentrado escuchando el testimonio de uno de los testigos, cuando en su interior empezó a sentir una sensación que no era nada desconocida, la conocía a la perfección, ya que la había experimentado día tras día, su concentración disminuyo radicalmente. Algo confundido observo a Miles el cual también estaba igual de sorprendido que el mismo.

¿Le pasara lo mismo? pensó un instante, pero era evidente que si, ya que Miles se encontraba moviendo los dedos de las manos más de lo normal, además de retorciéndose un poco y asimismo estaba sudando.

¿Qué demonios está pasando, por qué tengo una f*** erección? Se preguntaba, ya que era raro, no porque Miles estuviera enfrente se excitaría así nomas, si no en el pasado hubiera sucedió muchas veces, además no era el único.

-¡ Señor Wright su interrogatorio! –El juez llevaba diciendo eso varios minutos, hasta que Phoenix se dio cuenta.

-A claro… -Pero él había perdido el hilo de lo que el testigo había declarado, no sabía que decir, estaba totalmente perdido.

Pero conforme los minutos avanzaban, esas sensaciones se iban siendo insoportables, cada uno de ellos quería tocarse para liberar esa frustración que sentían, pero no iba a ver descansos por el momento.

-¡Señor Wright! ¿Está seguro que puso atención al testimonio? –Inquirió el juez algo enfadado, por las respuestas poco coherentes que daba el crispado.

-Lo siento su señoría, pero creo que no puedo seguir con esto, necesito un receso, para aclarar mi mente…. –Phoenix rogaba porque el Juez accediera ya que lo necesitaba urgentemente.

También Miles lo apoyo…

-Su señoría, estoy de acuerdo con Phoenix, yo no me estoy sintiendo bien, creo que hace demasiado calor aquí, también necesito un receso.

Los dos lo miraban con angustia, para ver si accedía. El juez se toco la barbilla y la masajeaba con su dedo incide y pulgar, mientras se ponía a pensar con los ojos cerrados…

Después de unos instantes, había tomado una decisión.

-Está bien, les daré 20 minutos, pero no más, y los quiero de regreso para terminar este caso.

A los dos les brillaron los ojos y sonrieron como jamás lo habían hecho antes.

-Gracias-Dijeron los dos.

Y tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían corrieron rápidamente hasta el baño, se cercioraron de que no hubiera nadie y cerraron la puerta principal.

-Miles….

-Lo sé, es extraño, nunca había tenido una erección sin motivo, además esta sensación es como si..

-Como si estuviéramos teniendo sexo….

-Exacto. Aunque ahora no es muy fuerte, porque pudimos corres hasta aquí, además se siente como si apenas estuviera empezando….

De pronto el crispado empezó a desfallecer.

-¡Phoenix!-Le dijo mientras lo sostenía.

-No puedo…. Mantenerme de pie, estoy sintiendo muchas cosas en este instante….

-Creo que yo voy por ese mismo camino.

No tuvieron otra opción más que liberarse con unas pequeñas masturbaciones, se vinieron algunas veces, pero parece que eso no fue suficiente, al verse el uno al otro en ese estado se llegaron a excitar mas.

-¡Demonios! ¡Esto no está funcionando! –Dijo enfadado Miles.

-Solo tenemos 10 minutos, ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-No lo sé….

-¿Terminar lo que esta empezado?-Inquiría el crispado con una risa malévola.

Miles se lo estaba pensado, pero al tener tan poco tiempo, pensó que sería la mejor opción.

-Bien.

Miles empujo a Phoenix contra una de las paredes y lo empezó a penetrar, tan rápido como podía.

-Trata de no gritar-Le dijo.

El crispado solo asintió, y para hacer dicha acción, mordía una de las mangas de su saco.

Al final sus erecciones habían terminado, y se sentían satisfechos, y ahora limpiaban algunas partes de su ropa donde se habían manchado un poco.

Los dos estaban sudando, pero ya ninguno de los dos sentía sensaciones extrañas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-2 minutos.

-Bien entonces terminamos a tiempo.

-Sí.

Ambos se remojaron la cara, después salieron del baño para dirigirse rápidamente hacia la sala del juicio. Para su sorpresa había mucha gente presente afuera del baño, los vieron salir y luego empezaron a murmurar entre ellas.

Los dos se miraron con sorpresa, pero aceleraron el paso. ¿Nos habrán escuchado? Ambos se preguntaban.

El juicio se reanudo y termino en otro excito del señor Wright.

Como siempre, todo el mundo que estaba a favor del cliente le agradecía cordialmente al Señor Wright, mientras Miles se retiraba poco a poco, Phoenix no tardo mucho en notar eso y se dio prisa para despedirse de esas gentes.

Cada uno se subió a su respectivo coche y como si se leyeran la mente, quedaron en verse mas tarde.

Cada uno estaba consternado por lo que había sucedido, nunca antes les había pasado eso, cada uno intentaba formular sus teorías, pero ninguna era muy convincente.

Cuando se llego la hora de reunirse, Miles estaba muy serio e inmediatamente Phoenix lo noto en su cara.

-¡Phoenix!

El crispado estaba un poco nervioso y se altero un poco con ese grito.

-¿Si?

-Lo he estado pensado…. Y creo que es mejor que no tengamos sexo hasta que resolvamos este asunto….

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Hablas en serio?

-Muy enserio-Lo miro fijamente.

Aunque después Phoenix pensó que estaría bien, porque ese "problema" es como si tuvieran sexo sin estar juntos, entonces no le afectaría en lo más mínimo.

-Está bien… y que sugieres, ir con un doctor a caso.

-Estás loco, si lo hacemos nuestra relación quedaría a flote, de por si me intriga que las personas de la corte ya lo sepan, después de haber salido del baño….

-¿Y que si lo saben? A mí no me importaría en lo mas mínimo, es nuestra vida y haremos lo que sea con ella.

-Ponte a pensar un poco Phoenix, si saben que nosotros somos pareja ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaran?, será un gran noticia de que hablar para la prensa, tú no eres una persona ordinaria, seguramente tendrás personas persiguiéndote tratando de hablar contigo y además los clientes que van a pensar, ¿te volverán a contratar?, la sociedad aun no está preparada para este tipo de relaciones y lo sabes bien.

Phoenix hizo un gesto de no estar de acuerdo, pero Miles tenía razón.

-Supongo que estas en lo correcto, pero entonces ¿qué haremos?

Miles suspiro.

-¿Qué mas crees?, investigar tontito-Le dijo mientras le estiraba un cachete como si fuera un niño de 8 años.

-sí… creo que es lo más lógico.

El resto de la noche la pasaron viendo películas y bebiendo, lo que si se permitían era besarse, aunque hubo una que otra vez que quisieron seguir más adelante, pero al final paraban.

Con el paso de los días Phoenix se había decepcionado, no volvió a sentir ninguna sensación, y extrañaba el cuerpo de Miles y aunque Phoenix se lo rogaba este no cedía.

Cada uno investigaba por su cuenta en varias bibliotecas de la ciudad, en internet pero no había mucha información al respecto, ambos empezaban a desesperarse, creían que no había otra opción más que ir con un doctor…

-¿Y si ya nos hemos curado?-Dijo Phoenix.

-No lo sé… algo me dice que aun no termina esto, pero si es muy raro que no hayamos sentido nada desde ese día…

Y como si esa última frase fuera una abofeteada se le vinieron algunas ideas.

-¿Espera… ese día era Luna Llena?

Phoenix se puso a pensar, como no lograba recordar, saco su celular para ver el calendario que tenía su artefacto.

-Si… lo era….

Ambos se miraron con cara de asombro.

-Eso quiere decir….

-Probablemente, pero no lo sabremos hasta que vuelva haber otra vez luna llena.

-Eso es mañana… según mi calendario.

-Ya veo, mañana no nos veremos en todo el día, solo nos comunicaremos por celular, así sabremos si eso también sucede aunque no estemos cerca.

-Entendido.

Los dos se sentían con una gran satisfacción al haber encontrado una pista de lo que les pasaba, pero hasta el día siguiente sabrían si eso volvía a pasar.

Cada uno se encontraba en su apartamento respectivo, Miles se encontraba revisando todas las pruebas que había encontrado para su siguiente caso mientras Phoenix leía un libro de la antigua Grecia, ya que le había incomodado lo que había dicho Miles acerca de su relación con la sociedad, entonces buscaba tener buenos argumentos para cuando llegara el día de enfrentar a la sociedad, ya que él estaba seguro de que un día sucedería.

Y sin darse cuenta el atardecer llego, donde la luna empezaba a postrarse. A Phoenix le empezaban a doler los ojos de tanto leer, pero en su lectura había descubierto algo sumamente interesante.

Como cada uno hubiera imaginado, cuando la luna estaba más que visible ambos empezaron a sentir las mismas sensaciones que la vez pasada, por un lado Phoenix estaba contento, tantos días de abstinencia y por fin volvía a sentir esas sensaciones placenteras aunque por otro lado sí que era un problema si cada luna llena llegaba a pasar lo mismo, y todo fue por esa noche inolvidable que pasaron juntos después de un éxito casi imposible para Phoenix, el nunca se hubiera imaginado que las palabras de su compañero se iban a hacer realidad "una noche que nunca olvidaras", suspiro un poco y al momento escucho que su celular sonaba, él ya sabía quién era.

-Si ahora estoy sintiéndolo-Afirmo.

-Me lo imaginaba-se escucho en la bocina.

-Miles… en mi lectura he descubierto algo…

-¿Qué fue lo que descubriste?

-En la antigua Grecia una relación como la de nosotros era normal como ahora son cualquier pareja heterosexual, incluso los jóvenes más guapos eran codiciados por los filósofos de aquella época.

-Si eso lo sé, también he leído algo al respecto.

-Sí, pero creo que no leíste lo más importante, en esa época había una leyenda… y esa leyenda cuenta que si un seme violaba a un uke en una noche de luna llena, ambos sentirían el mismo placer cada vez que la fase lunar se repetía, independientemente de que si estuvieran juntos o no. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

-Sí, estamos condenados….-Dijo Miles abruptamente.

Phoneix sonrió ante tal comentario.

-Más que eso, es que la leyenda es verdad

-Pero eso no nos saca de este aprieto, que vamos hacer si cuando la fase lunar se repite y estamos en un iglesia o en un funeral o en una fiesta o otra vez en algún juicio, dime ¿Qué haremos?-Miles había perdido la calma.

-No lo sé aun… y con estas sensaciones no puedo pensar claramente.

-Cierto… en 40 minutos te hablo-Dicho eso colgó.

Era sumamente extraño para ambos sentir que estaban teniendo sexo sin estar juntos, pero de igual manera cada uno lo disfruto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Has pensado en algo estos 40 minutos?

-En ti-Dijo Phoenix bromeando.

-Hablo en serio…

-Oh vamos, no me digas que tú no pensaste en mí.

-Eso es un asunto aparte, ahora concentrémonos en nuestro problema.

-Bien, pues lo que ha rodado por mi mente, es que puede haber gente en la misma situación que nosotros, no creo que seamos los únicos, pero habría que buscar bien.

-Puede ser, y tal vez alguno de ellos haya encontrado alguna solución… bien esa idea me agrada.

-De hecho ahora mismo busco con mi lap top en internet a ver si encuentro algo, con los nuevos datos obtenidos.

-Excelente.

Miles había recobrado la compostura y estaba un poco más tranquilo por lo que había descubierto Phoenix, pero también otra sensación lo invadía…

-¿Phoenix?

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

-Por dios Miles, no tienes que preguntar, ya sabes que sí-Phoenix podía notar como Miles sonreía.

-Quiero verte, este día no es igual si no te veo…-Dijo-A Phoenix le había sorprendido ese comentario en sus pocos meses de ser amantes, casi siempre él era el que andaba diciendo esa clase de cosas, pero esta era la primera vez que Miles lo hacía.

-Yo me siento igual, aquí te espero.

En un instante solo se pudo escuchar el sonido que finalizaba una llamada.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Phoenix también tenía muy memorizado en su mente, cuál era el motor del carro de su amado, por lo tanto se apresuro a ir a la puerta para abrirla.

-Hola mi amor-Le dijo.

Miles estaba un poco avergonzado por lo que acababa de escuchar, miro hacia un lado y a otro por si había gente y había escuchado tal comentario, pero no había nadie a su alrededor, así que entro al apartamento de Phoenix y quería llegar a la sala antes de que otra cosa sucediera, pero Phoenix no lo dejo y lo tomo de un brazo.

-¿Y mi beso?-Pregunto.

Miles solo sonreía, pero lo agarro y lo beso como nunca.

-¿Averiguaste algo?-Pregunto Miles.

-Si…

-¿Y bien?

-Ven, te lo mostrare.

-ok

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala, para inspeccionar lo que Phoenix había encontrado, era un blog donde una pareja exponía el mismo problema que tenían, aunque tuvo que rebuscar mucho poniendo en el buscador palabras clave porque no era fácil de encontrar y ahí mismo ponían la solución.

-Oh… ya veo, entonces si hacemos eso… nuestro problema desaparecerá.

-Sí, supuestamente.

-Interesante, pues para el siguiente mes hagámoslo, creo que ahora ya es muy tarde.

-Sí creo que tienes razón.

-No creí que fuera tan simple la solución.

-Ni yo.

La solución era que tenían que provocarse una erección pero sin depender el uno del otro, ósea solos usando los métodos que más les gustara antes de que la luna se los provocara, entonces esto anularía el efecto que la luna les produce y no volvería a pasar nunca más.

-Creo que en la sex shop que visite la otra vez, vi algo que decía que te estimulaba enseguida, tal vez deba comprarlo, seguro que eso funciona.

Phoenix maneo la cabeza.

-Mi querido Miles, conozco otro método más placentero para hacer eso.

-¿A si?

-Un día que divagaba por los lugares más recónditos de esta ciudad, encontré una heladería un poco extraña porque no vendían cualquier tipo de helado, si no un helado que servía como un gran afrodisiaco gracias a los ingredientes que contenía, muchas personas de ahí comentaron que era verdad que lo habían probado y funcionaba al instante, además de que el helado era esquicito y era un gran placer para el paladar.

-Entiendo, si no me lo dices tú, creo que no lo creería.

Ambos rieron, pero ya tenían un plan y lo iban a poner en marcha en la próxima fase lunar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ambos habían llegado media hora antes de que la luna apareciera en el cielo al local donde se encontraba dicha heladería.

Esos lugares eran muy desconocidos para Miles ¿Qué clases de cosas vendría hacer Phoenix por estos lados? se preguntaba mientras caminaba al local junto con Phoenix.

-Hemos llegado-Dijo Phoenix muy entusiasmado.

Ambos entraron al local, visualizaron cada anuncio y cada oferta que el lugar les proporcionaba, pero hubo uno que les llamo la atención al instante el cual decía:

"_Solo por hoy Sex Pistol al 2 por 1"_

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, como diciéndose a sí mismos ese es nuestro helado.

Lo compraron y de inmediato cada uno se dirigió a su coche respectivo, esperaron unos minutos y empezaron a disfrutar del helado.

20 minutos después el helado empezó hacer efecto y la luna ya estaba puesta, pero ellos sabían que la luna empezaba hacer efecto cuando ya no había ningún rayo de sol y aun el cielo se veía azul, entonces ambos sintieron satisfacción al saber que le habían ganado a la luna.

Cada uno se masturbo como pudo, lo bueno de sus coches era que tenían vidrios polarizados y nadie podría observarlos así como el protector solar en el vidrio delantero del coche.

Algunos minutos después cada uno salió del coche, se miraron, algo agitados y sudorosos, pero estaban contentos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Había llegado la hora de la verdad, la hora de ver si lo que habían hecho un mes antes había dado resultado, si lo que decía en ese blog era cierto, iban a comprobar que no sucediera nada durante la luna llena.

-Miles…

-Phoenix

Ambos estaban en la casa de Miles agarrados de la mano, algo nerviosos con las manos un poco sudorosas mirando hacia la luna desde el balcón.

-En unos minutos la noche llegara y lo sabremos.

-Si… sea lo que pase, lo enfrentaremos.

Esos minutos se les hicieron eternos, pero cuando llego el momento, nada paso, todo seguía normal, habían vencido a los poderes maquiavélicos de la luna.

-¡Lo hicimos!-Dijo Phoenix

-Sí.

Estaban más que contentos, ya no se tenían que preocupar por otra fase lunar, pero desde ese entonces le tuvieron un rencor absoluto a la luna y ya no les parecía tan hermosa.

Su vida continúo como la tenían antes, yendo de un juicio a otro y manteniendo una vida sexual activa, pero esto los llevaría a delatarse, tenían impulsos cada vez más seguido que no se aguantaban y a veces se tocaban en público.

Al final el esfuerzo que hacia Miles por mantener su relación en el anonimato fracaso y fue una noticia impactante para la prensa, pero para sorpresa de Phoenix, Miles fue el que defendió a santo y seña con muchos argumentos y haciéndoles entender a la gente que todo eso era más que normal, después de algunas semanas a la gente le pareció normal la relación y hasta bromeaban de vez en cuando.

La pareja Miles x Phoenix se convirtió en algo popular durante mucho tiempo, y ellos estaban más que contentos por haber salido a la luz y ya no apenarse de hacer cosas enfrente de otras gentes como cualquier otra pareja.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Hemos llegado al fina, a que fue una gran fumada xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD pues espero sus reviews xDDD<p> 


End file.
